1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument set such as electronic drums and electronic cymbals and relates to a musical performance evaluating apparatus which evaluates performance of an electronic percussion instrument set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electronic percussion instrument which imitates an acoustic drum such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,207. The electronic percussion instrument has a capability of counting the number of consecutive strikes on an electronic pad over a given period of time and evaluating the beating speed.